User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 16
The Next day, Friday, 8:03 AM Michael opened his eyes. The guys were still asleep, C-Money on the couch and Charles on the bed. Michael thought about totally pranking them while they slept but that thought quickly left his mind. He went to the mini fridge right next to the desk and got himself a beer. Starting the day out right, he thought to himself and laughing at his own joke. There were pictures on the desk. TO MICHAEL was labelled on these pictures. He looked at them and at that moment the beer with all it's contents slipped from his hands and broke onto the floor. Nicole was kissing Greg, then he was kissing her, then they were hugging. She was with Greg, and Michael was dumb enough to not even realize what was happening between them. Michael threw open the door and stormed to the girls' dorm. He threw open the door to the girls' dorm. "Get out!" The lady prefect said, Michael stormed right past her and upstairs to Nicole's room. Michael paused for a second, he needed to calm down. Getting worked up over something like this would just make the situation worse. He looked at the pictures in his hand over again and he turned the handle and went in. Nicole and Bradi were getting ready, "what are these?" Michael asked calmly. Nicole had a bright smile on her face, when he looked at her that disappeared from her feature. She looked worried, she grabbed the pictures and looked them over. "Michael..." Was all she could say, she was in shock, Bradi was in shock as well. "Don't 'Michael' me," he replied, keeping his cool. "What the hell do you think you were doing with Greg?" A tear had escaped from his eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Growing up on the streets he had to be tough, he never cried he used his sense of humor and overall toughness to get him through anything. Well almost anything. Except the thought of the only woman he ever loved (besides his little sister) doing something like this to him with his former best friend. He was destroyed. "Michael.... It was nothing like that, I swear!" Tears were starting to roll down her face. Michael was full of too much blind rage to be able to take any of this. "You kissed him, what the fuck am I supposed to think?! You know what I've sacrificed to be with you, you mean the world to me and you go off like this?!" Michael screamed, he finally lost his cool.. She tried to come forward and hug him. "Don't touch me, we're done." Michael said, tears were actually starting to appear, Michael wiped them away and stormed out of the building. He went back to the Boys' Dorm and fell onto the bed. No school, no classes, just emptiness for today. The Next Day, Saturday, 11:37 PM Michael hadn't done much for awhile. He sat around the dorm and was just thinking, he only left to go out to eat or to train at the gym but when he went to the gym he didn't converse with anyone, which shocked people. Michael's very charismatic and kind of chatty sometimes, they've never been used to his quiet side but ever since he had fallen into a depression he couldn't handle to really be around people. Charles and C-Money had been trying to cheer him up but to no avail. Nicole stopped by but Michael wouldn't open his doors to her. Michael was pretty much shunning the world only Charles, C-Money, Jimmy Queen, and Bradi were in that world and even then contact with them was shaky, he wasn't what he used to be. Michael got out of bed and was on his way to the Bar in New Coventry, he was wearing a white undershirt, blue jean jacket, and some old sweats out. He usually dressed for success wherever he went but ever since his world was practically turned upside down he didn't feel like looking nice. He arrived at the bar and spent the whole day drinking his worries away. At about 2 in the morning his money and luck finally ran out, he was pretty much dead drunk he took a taxi home but when the taxi driver asked for his money (to which Michael drank it all away) he replied with an, "look up your ass." He went into the dorms and fell onto the bed Charles and C-Money were waiting for him. "Michael, dude." Charles started, "we're worried about you, ever since what happened you've barely moved unless it's to eat or go spar at the gym." "Or go drink at the bar," C-Money throws in his comment. Michael just didn't even care anymore. "I'm fine." Was his simple reply but in reality he was more destroyed then he'd ever been, all he wanted to do was drink, sleep, fight, and think about killing Greg nothing more, nothing less. "Guys, don't worry about me." Michael replied. He fell asleep right then and there. The Next Day, Sunday, 10:32 AM Sunday was pretty much more of the same, Michael did get off more productively of course. He went and played some Grottos and Gremlins with the Nerds for awhile but returned to the Dorm later. He hadn't seen Nicole or Bradi for two days. I wonder who Nicole is kissing now? He thought to himself, he thought of all the guys that she could be making out with and that pissed him off. Maybe you're overreacting, he answered himself. No I'm not, I gave her my heart and she stomped the hell out of it, I'm the biggest idiot in the world. Love is false. He finally concluded. He went to the dorms and played Call of Duty 4 for about two hours. Glassjaw Gym, 1:36 PM Michael was hitting the heavy bag with full force. He thought about Greg for a second, a powerful right hook shook the heavy bag, then Nicole and an uppercut threw it against the wall then he thought about them together and he threw a monster right cross that broke the Heavy bag off the chains that was holding it. The bag fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tony came over to where he was, "dude, what's wrong?" He asked, everyone saw how distraught Michael was. "Nothing, bro." Michael replied, trying to keep to himself but he knew that he would need more then that to get his coach off his ass. "Michael, you're usually full of energy and shit. You seem down." His coach made sure to point out. Michael told him about his situation with his former best friend kissing his now ex girlfriend and that he is just really confused, he also mentioned the pictures that were on his desk and even though he has no clue where they came from he knows them to be true. "Mike, maybe there's a part of the story that you aren't getting," his coach pointed out. "Nicole is a good girl and would never cheat on you. She is as much in love with you as you are with her." His coach stated the obvious. "Yeah, but unless it's 'kiss your boyfriend's best friend' day then she shouldn't of even done that." Michael replied, showing his joking side for the first time in days. For the past few days he hasn't cracked a joke once, didn't really feel up to it but at least he was able to crack one joke for the day. "Shouldn't you be wondering about who took these pictures?" His coach asked. "There seems to be more to this story then meets the eye." Tony finally concluded and in all honesty Michael had actually agreed with him. There certainly was something more to those pictures then he had thought at first. Monday, 8:21 AM Michael was finally going to school today. He didn't really want to see Nicole, yet he did so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and just make everything better. With their constant flirtatious jokes, and cuddling everywhere they went. Three days without it and he already felt like he was drowning. Michael took a shower and jumped into his school uniform. Then he walked to school with Charles and C-Money. Now that Halloween was finally done with the weather was starting to cool down alot, soon it would be winter and he would be celebrating his second Christmas at the academy. At this point Michael was wondering how Greg was doing, ever since he left for the road he wondered if he was still alive and kicking out there. Hopefully not, he thought sadistically. They arrived in the Cafeteria and sat at their usual table. It seemed they lost so many people in such a short time span, Parker and Michael's friendship drifted apart ever since Homecoming, Greg left, Nicole and Michael were avoiding each other so the table was reduced to Michael, C-Money, Charles, Bradi, and Jimmy. Which was a pretty lonely group at this point as they had been so sad about the events with the Assistant Principal. "Can't believe this could happen so quickly," C-Money said outloud. "How about we slow it down." Michael sarcastically replied. "So you could take it all in in sloooooowwwww motttiiiiooooonnnn," he said with a laugh, trying to cheer himself up more then anything. "Shut up, Michael!" C-Money exclaimed. They both teased each other about it but other then that they were still pretty sad about the friends that they had lost. Michael looked over at Bradi and she looked really sad, watching Michael and Nicole break apart was hard on her as well. Michael never realized how his relationship effected others around them. It gave his friends hope. Michael went to get his English book out of his locker, and when he was feet away from his locker he saw her. He saw Nicole standing there, they both looked at each other. Michael saw the hurt in her eyes and vice versa. He looked away from her as did she from him and went about their business. English Class Michael sat in English class daydreaming. He was dreaming about Nicole, it seemed like it was so long ago that they were once together and now they had broken apart with the snap of a finger. "I want you guys to write about a time where everything great that you had was turned upside down over you. All the great stuff you had was taken away from you." Mr. Galloway said. Well, I can certainly think of that, he thought to himself. He picked up his pencil and started to write down the recent events of everything that has happened, with Nicole, and Greg. How he had everything he wanted and it was then taken from him by force due to his former 'best friend'. How he felt cheated and robbed and how his heart was stomped on. After class he went and handed it to Mr. Galloway and then he walked out of the classroom. "Come on, Christy," Ryan said, with a devilish grin. "It's an easy 20 bucks." He stated. She thought about it for a second then she nodded. Ryan grabbed his camera out of his backpack and followed her. He was very excited for this. He had planned this out himself. He hides around the corner and waits for it to happen. Michael comes down the hallway and Christy comes out and kisses him. Michael pushes her away quickly, but not before Ryan can snap a photo of them kissing. This is golden, he thought to himself. Now things were gonna get crazy around here. Category:Blog posts